Eddie and Jamie: The Vacation
by devildog3479
Summary: Set in between No Holds Bar and soon to be Fright Night Story, this story takes a look at Eddie and Jamie's first vacation together as a couple as the travel to Miami.
1. Arrival in Paradise

**A/N: This story is about Jamko's first vacation together as a couple. Hope you enjoy it.**

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Blue bloods, nor the characters. Story was created for the solely for the entertainment of the readers.

 **Eddie and Jamie: The Vacation**

 **Arrival in Paradise**

 **Frank and Henry's House**

 **Bay Ridge New York**

Jamie and Eddie said good bye to the family before leaving and walked outside of the house towards the curb. Jamie carried both suitcases and his bag containing his laptop as Hailey pulled up to the curb, and popped open the trunk. "Hey you two. You got everything?"

"Oh yeah. My purse, my man, and a little something in suitcase for the two of us." Eddie replied with a smile on her face as Jamie put the luggage in the trunk. She saw him place the laptop bag inside the case as well. "I still can't believe mom dropped her laptop in the pool down there."

Jamie tossed her a small smile and a look. "Well at least I have the same cloud drive she does, or she be in trouble."

"Lucky." Eddie remarked with a smirk as Jamie shut the trunk and move to the passenger door. He opened the front passenger door for Eddie. She smiled at him as she pushed him towards it and climbed into the back seat. He smiled as well as he climbed in. Eddie leaned forward. "Thanks again Hailey for taking us."

Hailey smiled and shook her head. "Not a problem. What airline are you flying out on?"

"Southwest. Still can't believe LaGuardia is the cheapest flight we could find." Eddie remarked leaning back into the seat as they neared the interstate. She leaned forward and tapped Jamie on the shoulder. "What was the other options?"

"We drive to Jersey and arrive at midnight in Miami, or go to JFK and have two stops on the flight down." Jamie replied as he turned around and smile at her. He kissed the top of her head and looked over at Hailey. "How it's going Hailey?"

Hailey tossed a look to Jamie and Eddie. "Can't complain. Wish I was going with you guys, I need the time off."

"Well we'll be thinking of you while we are enjoying our time in South Beach." Eddie replied with a smile. She laughed as Hailey gave her the middle finger.

 **Laguardia International Airport**

 **Queens, New York**

The trip to the airport took about the time they thought it would to arrive there on a Sunday evening, but a traffic accident on the road leading to the ticketing area backed up traffic near the Southwest area. Jamie and Eddie decided to get out as the sidewalk began near the Terminal. They grabbed their bags and gave Hailey thanks and some hugs before heading inside the terminal to proceed to ticketing. Once the process of them checking in was complete, they made their way towards the security check point.

Despite it being Sunday and in the evening, security was busy. Eddie sighed as they presented their ids and shuffled forward towards the metal detectors. She leaned into Jamie as they waited. "You think if we had our badges, we could have bypassed all this."

"What's your rush babe?" Jamie replied with a smile on his face as he wrapped his arms around her. He placed his chin on top of her head. "We got plenty of time before our flight."

She looked up and smiled at Jamie and shook her head "We're on vacation and I want to enjoy as much of it as possible without standing in line."

"You do realize if we go out dancing, we may end up standing in line anyway." Jamie replied with a smirk on his face. He felt the playful slap on the arm as their turn came up to go through the metal detectors.

Once past the checkpoint, they moved to a bar where they waited for their flight to be called. Eddie looked at the menu and gave a disgusted sigh. "Remind me to put in for overtime when we get back."

"No kidding. I forgot how expensive it is." Jamie remarked with a smile on his face. He signaled for the bar tender. "Two millers."

The bartender nodded and move off to get their beers. He returned a minute later with the bottles. Eddie and Jamie clink the bottles together and kissed. Eddie placed her bottle down. "Hey Jamie, you remember when you asked about us moving in together?"

Jamie nodded as he took a sip on the beer. He set it down. "Thought we were going to wait on making a decision until after vacation?"

"We are, but I did some thinking." Eddie remarked. She took his hand in hers and smiled at him. "You were right. Despite seeing each other at the precinct every day, the thought of seeing you every night at my place or yours makes me happy, so I did some searching, just to get some ideas."

"Funny I did the same thing." Jamie replied with a smile on his face as well. He set the bottle down. He looked at her and sighed. "If I passed this test and eventually get promoted, I am going end up transferring precincts."

Eddie knew this was a possibility but was still shocked. "Why babe?"

"It's not the precinct, or the guys or even you." Jamie stated as he picked up his bottle and took a sip of his beer. He looked at her and set the bottle down again and took her hand. "I want to go somewhere and bring what I learned at the 12th to another precinct and earn their respect like I did at 12th."

Eddie thought about it for minute before smiling at him. "You know Reagan, that's why I love you. You always think of others before yourself."

Jamie and Eddie shared a smile as they lean in and kissed, which was only interrupted by the announcement that their flight was getting ready to board. Jamie paid the bartender and they moved off towards the gate to wait for departure.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking." The airline pilot said over the planes intercom as the passengers including Jamie and Eddie were settling in. "We would like to welcome you aboard Southwest Flight 280 to Fort Lauderdale. Our flight path has us following the coast tonight due to rough weather over the Mid-Atlantic region. It will take us roughly 3 hours to make the flight to Fort Lauderdale, which will make us roughly on time. So on behalf of the flight crew, sit back and enjoy the flight."

 **Lowes Hotel**

 **Miami Beach, Florida**

The car service that Eddie's mom hired to pick them up at the airport dropped them off at the lobby entrance to the hotel. Despite the time of the year, the weather was still warm and a little bit muggy out. Jamie tipped the man after the bags were removed from the trunk and they walked into the hotel. Carla called Eddie apologizing for not meeting them, but there was a opening event she had to attend for the convention. They shrugged it off and walked up to the desk.

"Can I help you sir?" The girl behind the desk said to Jamie as he placed his hands on the counter.

Jamie nodded and pulled out his id. "Yeah checking in."

"Should be Jamie Reagan and Edith Janko." Eddie also added getting a look from the girl behind the desk who typed away into her computer. She leaned in close to Jamie. "So glad I use Eddie instead of Edit because of that."

"Oh stop it." Jamie replied with a smile on his face. He turned his attention back to the girl who had finished with the computer.

"Yes sir, I need your id. Do you have a car?" The hotel hostess asked Jamie who shook his head. She smiled as she took the id and filled out the information. She handed it back to Jamie as she took the keys and ran them through the machine imputing the room numbers. She handed the paper and keys to Jamie. "Sign there sir and you are in 8125 with an ocean view."

Jamie signed the paper and nodded. "Thank you."

"You are welcome. Enjoy your stay with us." The girl answered as she filed the paperwork.

Jamie and Eddie picked up their backs and walked towards the elevator. The elevator doors opened and they walked on. Setting the bags down, Jamie flexed his hands. "Remind me when we check out to grab the luggage cart."

"We might need another bag if I find some clothes that I like." Eddie remarked with a smile on her face. She saw Jamie's face. "Oh babe relax. I'm only half kidding. Your luggage has way more room."

Jamie smirked at the comment and tossed her a look. "Thanks a lot Janko."

Eddie stood on the tip of her toes and gave him a kiss. "No problem."

They shared a laugh as the elevator doors opened on their floor, and luck having it there was a luggage cart near the doors. Jamie set the bags on the cart as Eddie led the way to their room. As they arrived, Eddie opened the door and held it open as Jamie pushed the cart into the room. Eddie turned the lights on as Jamie set the bags on the bed, and proceeded to open them. Eddie opened the curtains and the balcony door. She walked out and took in the view. "Babe take a look."

Jamie was putting away some his clothes, but walked out and wrapped his arms around her taking in the view. She leaned her head back into the shoulder as they watched the lights of boats and ships on the sea. Jamie kissed the top of her head. "I'm glad we took this trip."

"Me too." Eddie replied. She took him by the hand and led him into the room closing the balcony doors and curtains behind them. She and Jamie spent the next few minutes putting clothes away. Yet as Jamie laid on the bed relaxing, Eddie slipped into the bathroom and put on a special outfit for Jamie.

Jamie heard the bathroom door open and saw Eddie come out in one piece black silk lingerie. She seductively moved to the bed and climbed onto it and into Jamie's arms. The arrival in paradise for the pair was coming to an end.


	2. Breakfast, Beach and Old Friends

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who is reading the stories. I thought I would continue going a little light before the next Blue Bloods Story I am currently working on. Please keep the reviews and comments coming. Thank you.**

 **Breakfast, Beach and old friends**

 **Lowes Hotel**

 **Miami Beach, Florida**

The sound of a cell phone alarm going off stirred Jamie from a deep sleep. He reached out to the night stand and tapped the screen to turn off the alarm, but it kept going off. Frustrated he picked up the phone and saw that it was phone call and not a alarm. He saw Eddie stir on his chest.

"Reagan, turn that damn alarm off. We're on vacation." Eddie remarked as she buried his face in his chest. She turned now so she can see him. "That's the whole point of a trip like this."

"It's not my alarm, it's your phone and your mom." Jamie remarked with a smirk on his face. He saw the look on Eddie's face as she took the phone from him. "Plus we didn't have to stay up that late last night."

Eddie smiled at him as she pulled up the screen and her mom's number on the phone. "I didn't hear any complaints from you."

Jamie laughed a bit as Eddie hit the number on the phone. She sat up in bed holding the covers a bit but her naked backside appeared before Jamie who rubbed her back as she waited for her mom to pick up.

"Edit, did I wake you and Jamie?" Carla Janko said from the other end.

"It's ok mom. What's up?" Eddie replied as she smiled as Jamie continued to rub her back. She laid back down and curled up into him.

Carla down by the poolside looked out at the ocean. "Wondered if you and Jamie would like to join me for breakfast by the pool?"

Eddie and Jamie looked at each other for moment and nodded. "Yeah mom, give us 30 minutes."

"Sure thing sweetie." Carla answered and ended the call. She signaled for the waiter to come over.

Eddie placed her head back on Jamie's shoulder and threw her arms around him. "So much for sleeping in babe."

Jamie laughed and kissed her on the top of the head. She hugged him tighter and he patted her arm. "Come on shorty. Let's go shower."

Eddie and Jamie quickly showered together and got dress before heading down stairs. Eddie was wearing low riding jean shorts and a tank top, while Jamie was in khaki beach shorts, polo, with both wearing flip flops. As they approached the pool, they saw Carla at one of the tables near the outside. She stood, waited for them to walk over giving them both hugs and kisses. "Sit down you too. You both look rested."

Eddie and Jamie smiled and tossed each other a quick look. The waiter came over handing a menu over to them. She looked at her mom's drink. "What's that?"

"Mimosa." Carla replied as she passed it over to Eddie who nodded after a sip.

"Nice. I may try one of those." Eddie stated as she looked over the menu. She grimaced before turning her attention to Jamie. "Definitely putting in for overtime when we get back."

"I'll spilt my Cuban omelet with you." Jamie remarked as he looked over the menu some more. "Think also I will have water."

"Guys, don't worry. Breakfast is on me this morning." Carla told them with a smile on her face. She leaned over and gave Eddie and Jamie a kiss. "Call it my present for joining me this week."

"Thank you." The both of them said as the waiter came over. Eddie ordered a Cuban omelet like Jamie and a mimosa, while Jamie had the omelet and a cup of coffee. As the waiter walked off Carla sipped at her drink. "What do you two have plan today?"

"Pretty much tanning at the beach." Eddie stated as she looked towards the water just behind Jamie's head. She saw him nodded. "Think lover boy over there will go in water, well I will be enjoying the sun and warmth of south Florida."

"Oh I think you're getting in the water to Janko." Jamie replied with his own smile as Eddie tossed him a sly smile. The waiter brought over his cup of coffee with a pot on a tray near the table. "What do you have today Carla?"

"This whole week is about networking, and trying to gain potential clients." Carla answered as she waved off another mimosa and poured herself a cup of coffee. She looked at Eddie and Jamie. "You two should go and see the town a little bit while you are here. And I'm not talking about the bars and the beach."

"We'll try mom." Eddie stated as their breakfast arrived at the table ending the discussion for now.

Once breakfast was over, they said their good byes to Carla for the day and returned to their room to get ready to head to the beach. As they neared the elevators, Jamie veered off and stopped by the desk, getting the local water report for that day. He rejoined Eddie a moment later. She took his hand. "What was that?"

Jamie pressed the button as he gave her hand a squeeze. "Beach conditions. So far looks pretty good, but there is a chance for some rip tides as the day progresses."

"So let's hit the water this morning and lay out this afternoon." Eddie replied with a smile on her face. The elevator doors opened and they walked onto the elevator to head back upstairs to their room, with Jamie nodding in agreement.

"Sounds good to me." Jamie stated as he pressed the number for their floor and a couple minutes later they walked into their room. Jamie grabbed his swim trunks and went to the bathroom to change and brush his teeth. A minute later he walked out and his jaw nearly dropped when he saw Eddie in a two piece black bathing suit. It showed off her form perfectly as she grabbed her sunglasses, sunscreen, and a bottle of water that was in the fridge as part of the room service. "You look well amazing."

Eddie walked over and gave him a kiss. "Thank you babe. Come on."

She grabbed his hand and led him towards the door. Eddie grabbed the towels as Jamie remembered to grab the room key. A few minutes later, they were walking hand in hand to the beach. Jamie spotted a couple of beach chairs near an umbrella that no one was using. He angled towards them and grabbed them before anyone else. As they settled in, Eddie pulled out screen. She applied it as best she could before handing it to Jamie. "Hit up my back babe."

"Don't even have to ask." Jamie replied smugly as he grabbed the sunscreen and applied a generous amount to her back. Once he was finished he applied some to himself before handing it back to her. He pulled out a towel and set it on the chair. He leaned over and gave her a kiss. "Hitting up the water."

Eddie nodded as Jamie walked towards the water. He slowly entered it and waded out several feet. It was warm as the gentle waves pushed against him. He felt a pair hands come up from behind and wrap around him. He smiled "I thought you may lounge about for a few minutes."

"I got jealous when I saw that older cougar toss a glance in your direction." Eddie replied with a laugh as Jamie turned around as Eddie used her head to gently point in the general direction of the women in question.

Jamie just shook his head. He took her by the hand and pulled her further out into the water. As they were swimming, something caught the attention of the both of them. A young boy was struggling in the water and crying out. "Come on."

Eddie and Jamie swam towards the young boy who was caught in a current that was pulling him out further from shore. Eddie moved closer to shore to get the attention of the lifeguard on duty as Jamie swam closer to the current that was pulling the young boy. The young boy saw Jamie and cried out for help. The current was moving fast so Jamie took an angel to catch the boy at the point where it would be easiest to reach him. He heard the people on shore shouting and lifeguards entering the water but Jamie was the closest at the moment. He reached out for the boy as they neared the end of the current, grabbing his wrist and pulling him free. He hand the young boy climb onto his back and hold on as he back swimming away from th current and towards shore at an angle. One of the lifeguards reached Jamie and grabbed the boy from him and started back towards shore.

Jamie reached shore right behind the lifeguards as they began to check out the young boy whose mother rushed over to be with her son. As the lifeguard proceeded to announce the boy as ok just scared, the mother thanked the lifeguard with a hug, and ran to Jamie and gave him a big hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

Jamie surprised by this returned the hug lightly. "Not a problem."

The boy and his mother stood off to the side as she began her own checking as the lifeguards shook Jamie's hands and patted him on the back. Eddie came over with a smile on her face. "Even on vacation, we can't escape the call to help people."

Before Jamie could answer, a female voice called out from behind them. "Jamie Reagan."

Jamie and Eddie turned around to see a women coming towards them in a business suit and skirt with her heels in one hand. Jamie was surprised and it showed. "Rachel Matthews."

"Yeah, I haven't seen you since I left New York." Rachel stated as she came over. She gave Jamie's shoulder a quick squeeze since he was still wet from saving the boy. She saw Eddie. "Rachel Matthews, Jamie's law school classmate."

"Rachel, this is Eddie Janko, my girlfriend." Jamie said as the two women shook hands. He put his arm around Eddie as he pointed to Rachel's outfit. "I thought you were partner at a big firm in Atlanta or something like that?"

Rachel shook her. "I was an associate, but they transferred me here to Miami to be in charge of some big clients here in Miami."

"The Lowes is one of yours?" Eddie asked getting a nod from Rachel. She looked at Jamie who was just as confused. "What are you doing on the beach then, if you don't mind me asking?"

"No problem at all. I was here for a meeting, and when we were told of the incident, I came down to see if there was anything we could do to…." Rachel started to say.

"To stop a potential lawsuit." Eddie remarked with a sly smile that got Rachel smiling as well. She then looked at Jamie. "This is why cops hate lawyers."

"Hear you on that one." Jamie answered that got everyone laughing.

"Anyway, I got to get back. Great to see you again." Rachel told them. She shook Eddie's hand again and gave Jamie a quick squeeze before starting back towards the hotel.

As soon as Rachel was out of earshot, Eddie turned and looked at Jamie. "So, Rachel huh?"

"Oh relax. It was never like that." Jamie stated as he took her hand and led her back towards their chairs. Eddie hooked her arm through his. "She was more interested in Spencer's girlfriend, then me."

"Ahh a woman who doesn't swoon every time she sees Jamie Reagan." Eddie smirked as they arrived back at the chairs. Eddie motioned to Jamie in his bathing suit and his body.

Jamie tossed her a smile and gave her a kiss. "I think I rather have you doing that for me than anyone else."

Eddie grinned like a Cheshire cat at the comment.


	3. Dinner and a Show

**A/N: Ending was a little harder, because I couldn't decide on what song Eddie should sing. But I hope everyone likes the choice I made. Thank you for the kind reviews.**

 **Dinner and a Show**

 **The Lowes**

 **Miami Beach, Florida**

For the remainder of that first day, Jamie and Eddie lounged at the beach before going to a local diner for lunch and then returning poolside after they arrived back from lunch. When the time came for dinner, they to walk down the sidewalk hand in hand until they found a place that they could enjoy and it turned out to be a place called the NewsCafe where they settled in, and enjoyed the food that they ordered. Despite the price, they agreed the food was quite good. They walked back to the hotel and settled in for evening nightcap with Carla in the hotel bar before going back to their room for the night. The day had exhausted them and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

After breakfast, Eddie and Jamie took the water taxi across the inter-coastal to catch the Metrorail to see some of the sites of the city. They first stopped in Little Havana to take in some of the sights and try some of the Cuban coffee that a lot of people raved about.

"This is the size of the coffee. Geez, I think I'm taller than this." Eddie laughed as they looked at the coffee cups sizes. She saw Jamie take a sip of his and watched his eyes go wide. "What?"

Jamie smiled at her. "Go ahead and try it."

Eddie gave him a curious look and sipped at the coffee. Then it hit her when she swallowed it. "Oh my god that is strong and sweet."

"No kidding. You know how much of a killing we could make selling this type coffee to the folks at the precinct." Jamie remarked with a smile on his face that got Eddie laughing at him as well. "Just a thought."

"A pretty good one too Reagan." Eddie answered with her own smiled. She squeezed his hand as they smiled and continued to sip at their coffee.

From the coffee shop, the walked near looking at some of the local shops and outdoor stands. Jamie and Eddie both purchased some small souvenirs before heading back to the Metrorail. The next stop they decided to make on their outing that day was to see the Dadeland Mall since someone at the precinct suggested it. They spent a couple hours checking out the various stores and seeing some of the artist exhibts inside the mall.

"All right Jamie, I want your honest opinion on this one." Eddie said to Jamie who was standing outside a dressing room waiting on her to show off a dress that she saw and might want. She walked out in a creame color white off the shoulder dress that came down to her mid thighs. She spun around for Jamie. "What do you think?"

Jamie opened and closed his mouth before speaking. He saw Eddie's smiled. "I love it on you."

"Thank you, good thing too, I have shoes that match at home." Eddie smiled as she came over and gave him a kiss. She tapped him lightly on the stomach. "Thanks for waiting for me to try this on."

"Not a problem." Jamie answered as he watched Eddie head back into the dressing to change out of the dress. He heard his phone go off. He reached into his pocket and pull it out. He saw the number who was calling, and swiped his finger over the screen. "Hello."

Eddie's mother called from the restaurant where she and a potential client were finishing lunch. "Hey Jamie its Carla. Is Eddie available because she didn't pick up her phone?"

"Yeah, she was trying on a dress and must have not heard her phone. Hold on." Jamie replied. He walked over to the dressing room door and knocked on it. "Babe your mom?"

"Oh thanks." Eddie answered sticking up her hand as she finished pulling down her shirt. She put the phone up to her ear. "Hey mom."

"Eddie I ran into Sarah Fergerson. Do you remember her?" Carla asked as she signed the lunch check as the client finishing up her phone call.

Eddie picked up the dress and her purse and exited the dressing room walking up to Jamie. "I do, why do you ask?"

"I ran into her today. She wants to see you and meet Jamie." Carla told her daughter the client set the phone back into her purse. "We are meeting up for drinks at a bar near the Lowes, that also does karaoke."

Eddie let out a sigh as she placed her head into Jamie's chest. "Let me check with Jamie and get back to you?"

Carla smiled "That's fine baby. Wouldn't be until 8 anyway. Got to go. Let me know. Bye love you."

"Love you too." Eddie said finishing the call and handing Jamie back his phone. She shook her head. "My mother's old business manager ran into her today. She wants to meet you and see me."

"That's fine babe, what's the problem?" Jamie asked as he put his arm around her shoulder as they began walking towards the checkout of the store.

"At a bar that also does karaoke." Eddie replied with a low voice. She felt Jamie stopped. She looked up. "What, I was terrible Reagan?"

"I don't know, I thought you were pretty good the last time." Jamie replied with a smile on his face. A week before the vacation, Jamie, Eddie and a bunch of others from the precinct went out for drinks and somehow wound up in a karaoke bar. Eddie a little bit drunk got up and did "Kiss me by Ed Sherran."

She slapped him playfully. "Of course you would think so, but I did a cheesy love song drunk."

"And rocked it." Jamie told her as they arrived at the register. He saw Eddie set the dress down on the counter. "You got a standing o."

Eddie tossed him a look but with a smile. "All right so I did, but still. It's your turn this time."

"Are you kidding? I got laughs for my attempt at Living on a prayer." Jamie told her as she pulled out her credit card. He saw the look on her face. "Just saying."

"Because you can't pull off Bon Jovi." Eddie replied as she waited for the card to go through. The screen prompted her to sign her name. "You're more Daughtry or Nickelback."

"Thanks a lot." Jamie replied with a no hint of anger but trying to pull it off and failing. He smiled as the dress was bagged up and handed to Eddie. "Call your mom back and tell her it's ok."

Eddie took his hand and gave it a squeeze. "Ok. Thank you."

"For what?" Jamie asked as they walked out of the store and towards the entrance to the mall.

"For you being you." Eddie told him. She let go of his hand and pulled out her phone. She found the number easily. "Mom, tell her its yes that's fine."

"Oh that's good baby. She just called me before you did. Wants to treat us to dinner too." Carla told her. She walked back into the convention center. "Be ready by 6."

"Okay mom. Love you." Eddie told her hanging up the call. She looked at Jamie. "Now dinner too, but her treat."

"Sold." Jamie replied with a laugh that got Eddie laughing as well.

The pair took the Metrorail back towards the water taxis. They had lunch at a small food truck near where the water taxi's pick up. Once they took the water taxis back across the waterway, they walked the few blocks back to the hotel. They went back up to their room where they fool around for a little bit and napped. After the nap, they went down to the pool for a quick swim before heading back up to get ready. As Jamie was buttoning up his shirt, he saw Eddie come out in the black mid length dress that she showed him before the vacation in his apartment. She turned around. "Do me up please."

Jamie zipped up the zipper. She patted him on the back as a thank you as she walked past sitting down on the bed to put on her heels. He looked over at her. "You look good Janko."

Eddie smiled at Jamie. "So do you Reagan."

Within a few minutes they were walking out of the room and a minute later, they were walking towards the lobby where Carla was standing with a women in her forties where standing. Carla waved. "Eddie you remember Sarah?"

"Already said yes mom." Eddie replied coming over to the women giving her a hug and a quick kiss. She took Jamie's hand and brought him up. "Sarah, this is my boyfriend Jamie Reagan."

"The police commissioner's youngest." Sarah answered. She saw the looks of everyone near her. She laughed. "My company has an office in New York, so I do a good amount of business up there."

"Forgot about that." Carla replied as she laughed off the comment. The group walked towards the door to the hotel where Sarah handed her slip to the valet on duty. Within a minute the car was arrived and everyone got in. Carla sat in front. "Where we going?"

"Reds, the steakhouse. Sarah remarked as she pulled the car up to the light. She spun around. "Not to bad, plus they have a pretty good Cobb salad I like."

"Sarah we would…" Jamie started to say.

"It's my treat Jamie, so relax." Sarah told him as she pulled forward again as the light changed. She tossed a look back in the mirror. "I never see Eddie and anymore, so I would like to make it up."

Everyone laughed as they continued towards the restaurant. After arriving and waiting a half-hour for a table, they finally sat down and began looking over the menu. As they were deciding on dinner, Sarah asked Jamie about what he did before he became an officer, what has it been like for him with his dad as PC, how him and Eddie met, what was it like being wounded and saving the kid, how did they like Miami. Then the question that Jake and Eddie had been avoiding since they started dating. "I know you know her father Jamie, how about your family?"

"We haven't had the discussion yet, but it will come." Eddie answered as she looked down. She felt Jamie give her hand a squeeze. She looked over and smiled at him.

The waiter came over and accepted everyone's order. Jamie and Eddie went with sirloin steak with potatoes and veggies, while Carla had the turkey Cobb salad, and Sarah settled on the steak Cobb salad. During the course of dinner, they talked about what Sarah did, how the convention was going for Carla, and what Jamie and Eddie did that day. Everyone passed on the dessert offer, and Sarah paid for the bill even pushing Jamie's, Eddie's and Carla offer to help with the tip. As the piled into the car, Sarah told them they were going to a karaoke bar known as Sing Sing Karaoke.

Again with valet and dinner, they didn't have much of a wait to get inside and start to enjoy the place. They bellied up to the bar and the only shock was that you had to buy a certain number of drinks, but for Eddie and Jamie that was fine. Scrolling through the list, Jamie found a song, and went up to the person to request a spot to sing, and Eddie was right behind them.

"So what do you think of Jamie?" Carla asked loudly to make herself heard to her friend. Sarah leaned over closer to Carla. "I love him. He is so perfect for Eddie."

Sarah nodded as they watched Jamie and Eddie go up on the stage together. "I agree. The only thing I don't like is that she hasn't told his family yet, but I understand too."

Carla nodded as they watched Jamie and Eddie walk back towards the table with their drinks. "I think for her it's an embarrassment because she doesn't know how the rest of the family would react."

Sarah nodded her understanding. From everything she read, despite the losses and some negative headlines, the Reagan family was seen as an example of honesty, hard work and family. Eddie and Jamie arrived back at the table.

"15 dollars for two beers is outrageous. God do I miss Funkhowser and their happy hour specials." Eddie complained as she set the beer down on the table with her ticket.

"You miss the dollar wings that go with it Eddie." Jamie replied with a smirk as the announcer for karaoke announced the next song. He held out his hand. "Come on shorty. We're up."

Eddie was shocked. "What did you pick Reagan?"

"Picture by Kid Rock and Sheryl Crowe." Jamie answered as he took her hand and led her towards the stage with smiling Eddie behind him.

Carla and Sarah smiled as the pair arrived on staged and warmed up as the intro started to play. They smiled and laughed as Jamie and Eddie belted out the song. After Jamie and Eddie finished belting their song, Carla sang Uptown Girl, with Sarah belting out Taylor Swift's Bad Blood. Yet Eddie still had her ticket.

"Babe you going to sing?" Jamie asked as he sipped at his beer trying to make it last.

"Oh it's a surprise." Eddie remarked with smile on her face. She heard her named called, and kissed Jamie before walking up to the stage taking the mic from the lady up on stage. "Good evening everyone, I would like to dedicate this to my wonderful boyfriend who I love more than anyone in the world."

Jamie, Sarah and Carla turned their heads as Eddie started to sing Kelly Clarkson's Catch my Breath. Jamie stood there watching Eddie belt out the song with her heart and emotion towards them with a smile on his face, and saw a smile on her face. As the song wrapped up, Eddie got a loud applause from the crowd as she walked back to Jamie. He kissed her deep as she arrived.

After they broke apart from their kiss, Jamie smiled at her. "You knocked it out of the park."

"Well either that one, or I try to liven the place up with California Love by Tupac." Eddie remarked with a smirk as she sipped at her beer. She set it back down. "I think I would have things thrown at me."

Everyone at the table laughed at the comment.


	4. Ideas and Sunsets

**A/N Halfway through the vacation now. Next update meeting an other old law school friend of Jamie's. Please enjoy and keep the reviews coming.**

 **Ideas and sunsets**

The next day, Jamie slipped out of bed and put on his running shoes and shorts, leaving a note for Eddie stating that he was going running along the beach. He ran near the waterline where the waves had compacted the sand into a little harder surface than the rest of the beach. Still the looseness of the sand made it a little harder for him to run yet he continued on he noticed that the area was perfect for him and Eddie to take a little stroll that evening since they had nothing major plan. As he reached a point, he turned around and started back towards the hotel when his phone went off. He click on his ear bud. "Hey babe."

"How did you know it was me?" Eddie replied looking out from the balcony of their room. She woke up about 10 minutes ago and saw the note.

"Just a lucky guess." Jamie replied in between breaths as he continued to run. He heard Eddie sigh. "Plus I have your favorite song as your ringtone."

"Ahh Reagan you're a big old softie." Eddie remarked as she stated as tried to eye her boyfriend from the balcony. Her song was Pink's "Let's get the Party started", because generally she jammed it every time her and Jamie started their day's off together or when they had a weekend together. She laughed. "Is that you near the orange and green lifeguard station?"

Jamie laughed. "Good eyes shorty. Be there in a few."

"See you soon." Eddie answered and ended the call. She smiled as she walked to the phone and called up room service. Eddie knew that it was expensive but her mom stated that if they wanted breakfast within the hotel, it was no problem with her. "Two Western Style omelets with orange juice and coffee to room 8125 please."

The food arrived a minute or so before Jamie arrived back to the room. He walked in as the room service chart was wheeled out. He nodded to the server and shut the door. "Not that I don't mind your mom's offer, but I kind of feel bad for doing it."

"Oh Jamie, she doesn't mind, and she is better off than we think." Eddie replied as she tossed a look over to Jamie who was pouring sweat off his body. She smiled as well as wrinkling her nose at him. "Go shower sweaty, your food will be here when you get back."

Jamie tossed a smile at her as he turned and walked into the bathroom. As he was washing, he felt a pair of familiar hands wrap around him. "Skipping breakfast Janko?"

"Only for a little bit." Eddie replied with a smile as she kissed his back.

An hour later, they reheated their omelets in the room microwave and ate breakfast. Jamie and Eddie stared out the window as the sipped at their coffee. Jamie spoke first. "Hey I was thinking, what if we stopped by the convention today and see your mom's exhibit."

Eddie nodded in agreement. "Not a bad idea, we could also go take a harbor excursion too. I want to see millionaires row."

"That sounds like a pretty good idea." Jamie answered as he finished off his omelet.

They finished up breakfast, dressed and walked down stairs and towards the convention center a couple blocks up the street from the hotel. As they neared the convention center, they noticed how busy it was for a midday work week. Eddie had called her mom to let her know they were planning on stopping by to see her exhibit. Carla said that would be fine but couldn't talk long because of the task of connecting. At the gate, as Jamie was walking up, Carla came up to the window. "They're with me dear."

The girl at the ticket window nodded and Carla nodded and spoke to the security guard who let them past security. Carla took Eddie's hand as Jamie followed close behind. Carla tossed a look at Jamie and Eddie. "So glad you two decided to come by and see what I have set up."

"How's it going by the way?" Jamie asked as they entered the hall and Carla peeled off right and started towards the far wall of the convention center.

"Not bad, made quite a few contacts, and will be setting up meetings in the next few days." Carla answered as they neared her exhibition booth. It was a modest size, but she and her small two person team were doing a decent job with monitors, displays and such to attract potential clients and investors. She let go of Eddie's arm and walked over to the girl who handed her a couple a badges. She passed them over to Jamie and Eddie. "Just bring them back to me, I need them for my afternoon shift."

Eddie and Jamie nodded. Eddie walked over to the booth and picked up a sample of wall paper. "I had this hanging in my room up until I left for school and the academy."

Jamie walked over and saw the baby blue with green trim wall paper sample in her hand. "That's your favorite color combo. You have that color in your bedroom."

Carla smiled at Jamie and Eddie. "She may have been tom boyish but she did love to decorate her room. It's not a bad color combo, and some people have requested it."

Eddie smiled and leaned into Jamie who put his arm around her. They said they be back in a little bit and went about the convention center floor looking at some of the different exhibits and vendors around. Jamie and Eddie stopped at a particular furniture vendor. Eddie faced Jamie after a couple of minutes of looking at some of the furniture. "What do you think?"

"It would look good in a house but either one of our apartments are a little small for it." Jamie replied with a smile and a look at Eddie who playfully slapped him. "Hey, remember after vacation we would talk about it."

"I know. Doesn't hurt to get ideas." Eddie told him as she pulled him by the hands to other exhibits. The next one they stopped at was a exhibit for bedroom furniture and such. Eddie shook her head. "I like mine and yours."

"I agree on that one. But you have the better looking set." Jamie replied as he looked at the furniture and price. "Plus we have to work two weeks of overtime to afford this."

"Oh come on Jamie. It's fun to at least look." Eddie told him. She then saw his watch on his wrist. "Shoot. We need to catch the water taxi if we want to catch the next tour."

Eddie and Jamie walked back to Carla's booth, thanked her for the badges and walked out of the convention hall and towards the line of taxis and bike taxis. Jamie looked at his watch. "Taxi?"

Eddie nodded and they walked towards the cabs lined up for convention goers and tourist to use. They climbed in and the taxi driver peeled away from the curb and towards the marina where they would catch the water taxi. Luckly for them, the taxi driver knew they were trying to catch the next water taxi and took the shortest route. Jamie paid the man, telling him to keep the change as he and Eddie got out and walked down the dock to board the water taxi. Once on the other side of the bay, they walked over to the cruise ticket office and purchased their tickets to go on the Millionaires Cruise.

As the cruise departed, Eddie and Jamie took a spot on the upper deck where they could see the most out of cruise. The travelled down to Star Island, where they tour guide pointed out homes of movie stars, politicians, business executives and such. As they started on the return leg, Jamie and Eddie moved down stairs and onto the shaded area where they held each other watching the skyline of the city and the waterway filled with boats slide past.

Eddie laid her head in Jamie's chest. "This has been a great trip so far."

Jamie nodded in response. "Yes it has. I love you Eddie."

"I love you too." Eddie replied with smile as they held each other as the cruised continued.

Once the cruise ended, they decided to try a local restaurant near the marina where the boat was docked before taking the water taxi back over. The food wasn't bad as they decided on a simple hamburger and fries for lunch. As they arrived back at the hotel after lunch, they decided to lounge about by the pool and take a swim since water conditions were still a little dangerous for ocean swimming. For the next couple hours they spent time at the pool, lying about taking up the sun and swimming.

Eddie looked over at Jamie and smiled, knowing that Jamie was passed out. She reached over and tapped him on the shoulders. "Hey Reagan. Flip over before you get burned."

"Could say the same for you Janko." Jamie replied tossing his own look over to her with a smile as he rolled over on to his stomach. He looked at his watch. "Four o'clock now. What time do you want to do dinner?"

"We could go up now, shower and get ready." Eddie told him with a sly smile. She then looked at the pool that had an ok crowd surrounding it. "Or we could stay here a little longer."

Jamie tossed a look over his shoulder at the pool. "Let's stay until four thirty then go upstairs."

Eddie nodded and leaned back in her chair taking up the sun for a little while longer. As the time came, they gathered up their stuff and went upstairs to their room. Eddie and Jamie showered, and decided on just eating at a local Italian place near the hotel for dinner that night. The restaurant was not overly crowed as they had a table within 20 minutes of arriving. They shared a bottle of wine as Jamie got the spaghetti as Eddie went with the chicken Alfredo. Once dinner was over they walked down to the beach. Eddie took off her heels as Jamie took off his flip flops and they walked hand in hand along the water line. The sun had nearly set as they arrived at the northern end of their walking loop.

Eddie took in the sights of the lights slowly coming on and the boats on the water as she and Jamie wrapped up in each other's embrace. "Look at the color babe."

Jamie nodded as the sky was mix of orange and red with the water looking like a light green in the fading light. They shared a long slow kiss before a larger wave splashed around their feet causing Eddie to shriek a little bit. They laughed it off and started back up the beach hand in hand.


	5. Dancing the night away

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the comments and reviews. Please keep them coming. Thanks. Aaron**

 **Dancing the night away**

For Eddie and Jamie, they spent the day lounging about in the hotel and by the pool. They were utterly exhausted from being on the go constantly since their arrival in Miami. So as they arrived back to the hotel from their walk on the beach the night before, they decided to spend the day just relaxing and lounging about the hotel. The upside they agreed was the fact the only money they were spending, was on food for that day. Eddie was on the balcony with a book that she wanted to read, but never got around too while Jamie was on the bed with his computer that Carla gave back to him after retrieving her documents of her cloud drive.

Jamie clicked opened an email and smiled. He turned his head towards Eddie. "Hey babe, got an email from my law school buddy Harold Nicholson."

"Which one was he again?" Eddie replied setting the book down and coming into the room. She crawled on to the bed and snuggled up next to Jamie.

"He's the one that I told you about that I had to tutor in business law." Jamie told her as he opened up some pictures that where on his computer. "Then after I was shot, he sent me…."

"Oh yeah the bouquet and the job offer." Eddie smirked as she looked closely at the picture. She sat back up. "Why did he email you?"

"He lives down here, and is a partner in a club or something." Jamie remarked at her sitting up. He set the computer off to the side and sat up too on the bed. "You did say you want to go dancing."

"I do, but do you really think he can get us in?" Eddie asked again with a smirk on her face. She took his hands in hers. "There are a lot of people at clubs that claim to know people."

"I know, but he said he can get us in." Jamie answered her concerns. He leaned in and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Even if it doesn't work out, we can see the different places in Miami to go next time if we come back down."

Eddie sat on the bed thinking about it for a minute, then she launched into a huge smile. "Got me there. Go ahead and send him an email."

Jamie smiled, kissed her lightly again and picked back up the computer and sent a reply to his friend. He set the computer down on the table and got off the bed. He over to Eddie who was back to reading her book. "Lunch or pool first?"

"How about lunch by the pool, then we lounge about." Eddie stated looking up and smiling at Jamie who nodded. She set the book back down and got up to change into her swim suit and put on shorts over the bottom half.

They enjoyed a nice lunch at the outdoor tables near the pool before they went to lounge about by the pool for the next couple hours. Eddie dug into her cheeseburger as Jamie ate his chicken Caesar salad. Eddie shook her head. "Reagan, what are you doing watching your figure?"

"Huh?" Jamie said turning his attention to Eddie who was smiling at him and pointing at the salad. He laughed. "Oh I figured I try something different than the normal."

Eddie laughed and passed over a French fry and a piece of the cheese burger to Jamie who accepted it with a smile.

After lunch, Jamie and Eddie spent the better part of the afternoon enjoying the pool and grabbing some of the sun. Yet by 3 pm, they were ready to head back upstairs to their room for a nap before heading out on the town that night. As they walked in, Jamie checked his email as Eddie went into the bathroom to hope in the shower. Jamie opened up the computer and saw his friend had indeed replied to the email. Jamie sent the return reply before getting up and walking to the bathroom. "Eddie, Harold says give his name to the door man at Farpoint when we get there."

"Great, but I don't know even if that gets us past the door." Eddie replied from the shower as Jamie shook his head from the door. "I saw that."

Jamie laughed and joined Eddie inside the shower. A few hours later, after taking a nap, the walked downstairs to meet up with Carla who had insisted they join her dinner because for her, it was lonely some nights with just clients.

"Wow baby, do you look fabulous." Carla told her daughter who was wearing the red dress that she had modeled for Jamie prior to the start of their vacation. "I take it you two are hitting the town tonight."

"Yeah supposedly an old law school friend of Jamie's can get us into his club tonight." Eddie replied with a smirk as she playfully slapped Jamie on the arm. Yet she hooked her arm through his. "But we could also look around what's near the club too."

Carla laughed as she led them into the dining room of the restaurant. They sat down as Carla ordered a bottle of wine and they looked at menus. They all agreed on to split a pizza from the restaurant before the Jamie and Eddie would leave for the night. Carla looked at Jamie. "How many people from your class are shocked that you became cop Jamie?"

"Oh about all of them really." Jamie laughed as he sipped at the wine the waiter brought to the table. He put his arm around Eddie. "But at least for the bright side of me being a cop, I met Eddie."

Carla and Eddie smiled at the comment as their pizza arrived at the table. They dug into the pizza as they talked about the day they had. After dinner, Jamie and Eddie took the hotel shuttle over to the water taxi and boarded it for the trip across the inter-coastal. According to the directions on Jamie's phone, the club was up the block from the water taxi dock. Jamie and Eddie walked hand in hand towards the club viewing all the different types of bars and restaurants that were there. As they neared the club they saw a small line waiting.

"Let's see if your friend can truly come through." Eddie told Jamie with a smirk on her face as Jamie laughed as they reached the end of the line.

Within a couple minutes, they reached the rope line where the bouncers where waiting. Jamie brought out his id. "Jamie Reagan, Mr. Harold Nicholson said to give you our names. Eddie Janko."

"Wait off to the side please." The bouncer told them and then spoke into the radio. He heard the reply and acknowledge. "Mr. Nicholson is on his way out."

Eddie and Jamie nodded and a couple minutes later, Harold Nicholson walked up. "Rob its ok, let them through."

The bouncer nodded as people behind Eddie and Jamie groaned. Jamie walked up and hugged his old law school classmate. He then turned to Eddie. "Harold, this is Eddie my girlfriend."

"You could never tell she was a cop." Harold replied with a laugh and held out his hand. "Harold Nicholson, welcome to Miami and club Farpoint."

"Thank you." Eddie replied with a smile at the complement and shook his hand. As he led them into the club Eddie looked around. "Why Farpoint?"

"Bit of sci-fi nut and it fits well with the Miami life style." Harold remarked as he led them into the interior of the club where the music was blaring and lights were flashing. He led them past a couple of table where Eddie and Jamie noticed what looked like cocaine out on the table. Harold motioned over a bouncer. The bouncer leaned in close to Harold. "Jay where's the MDPD undercover?"

"Outside taking out another one for x." The bouncer stated.

"Tell him to get these folks out ok." Harold shouted into the ear of the bouncer. He patted him on the shoulder. "We have a reputation to maintain."

Harold continued to lead them to a back corner of the club where it was roped off. A security guard removed the rope and let them in. "My private table."

"You are living the high life Harold." Jamie remarked as they sat down in the soft cushion seats. As the security guard closed off the roped off area, Jamie looked at his friend. "So your sister inspired you huh?"

"What do you mean Jamie?" Eddie asked as a waitress arrived with some scotch.

Harold waited until the waitress was out of earshot. "My sister overdosed on cocaine freshman year at Harvard. So when I moved down here and got the money to open this club I asked MDPD to have some undercovers assigned here to arrest those with drugs."

"Surprised you can get around the fourth amendment." Jamie remarked with a smile on his face.

"You stated if the business owner request it, it does not violate the fourth." Harold smirked back at Jamie. He sipped his scotch and stood and motioned over the blonde standing in the corner. She entered the roped off area. "Sheryl, this is my law school classmate Jamie Reagan and his girlfriend Eddie. Make sure they are comped the whole night please."

The bar hostess nodded and walked out the roped area. Harold sat down next to Jamie and Eddie. "Enjoy your self's tonight. I'll see you before you leave tonight."

Jamie and Eddie nodded their thanks to Harold who walked out of the area as the hostess walked back in. She handed them wrist bands. "Keep these on all times and your drinks will be free of charge."

"Thank you." Eddie and Jamie stated with smiles to which the hostess returned. As she walked out, Eddie stood up and grabbed Jamie's hand. "Come on Reagan, let's go dancing?"

Jamie shook his head with a smile as he stood up. "Alright Janko, hopefully you'll be able to keep up with me."

Eddie kissed him as they left the roped off area where they were sitting and headed out onto the dance floor. They alternated dancing and getting a few drinks from the bar. Harold occosanily checked on them to see if they were enjoying themselves. By one am, both Jamie and Eddie where thoroughly partied out. As they walked back to the roped off area to grabbed Eddie's purse, they saw Harold sitting there with a smile on his face.

"What are you smiling about?" Jamie asked with a smile of his own.

"Just glad to see you having a good time, unlike Mr. Serious in school." Harold chuckled as he got up and came over to give Jamie a hug. "Glad you could stop by."

"Us too." Both Jamie and Eddie replied giving hugs to Harold. Jamie then clasped Harold on the shoulder. "Give us a ring next time you are in New York."

"Not a problem Jamie. My car is outside, they'll drive you back to your hotel." Harold told them. They started to protest. "It's quite alright, besides the water taxi's stopped running anyway. So I called him."

"Thanks Harold." Jamie again said taking Harold's hand.

"Not a problem, again glad you guys came." Harold replied shaking hands again with Jamie and giving Eddie a quick cheek kiss. "Johnny will you escort them out to the car please?"

"Yes sir. Right this way please." The security guard said leading the way through the still crowed bar and instead of the front door towards a side door. The security guard opened it and led them through a short hallway to another door where he opened it to reveal the driver waiting for them. The driver opened the car door and held it open. Jamie and Eddie thanked the security guard and climbed in.

"The Lowes please." Jamie told the driver who nodded.

Within thirty minutes of leaving the club, the car arrived at the Lowes dropping them off at the lobby. Jamie tipped the driver and they walked inside the hotel and up to their room. Once they arrived back at their room, Eddie slid off the dress and Jamie followed shortly after her.

"I had fun tonight babe." Jamie said to her as he climbed into the bed. She was one of his tshirt and her shorts.

"Me too." Eddie replied as she snuggled up to Jamie once he was comfortable. She threw her arms around him as he did her. The fell asleep in that position.


	6. Not a total waste

**A/N: Short Chapter, but wanted to explore a bit of the relationship here as we reached the end of the vacation. Flight home and sunday dinner tomorrow. THank you for the reviews.**

 **Not a total Washout**

"Good morning Miami. As we found out as we woke up today it is a blustery rainy day here in the sunshine state as the remnants of a tropical wave decided to make its presence known to us." The weather man on the TV state as a burst of wind and rain rattled the balcony door of Eddie and Jamie's room. Eddie sighed and collapsed on the bed curling up next to Jamie who was sipping at a bottle of water.

"We came down for sun, water and beach, and it's raining." Eddie stated as she dug her head into Jamie's shoulder. She saw Jamie turn his head towards her. "God must have a sense of humor."

"You had four great days, let me throw a crappy day at you." Jamie replied laughing that got Eddie laughing as well. He kissed the top of her head. "Well what do you want to do?"

"I don't know babe. Definitely don't want to stay here." Eddie told him. She rolled over and looked out the window at the rainy outside. "Definitely do not want to go out in that though."

She then rolled back over and saw Jamie's face in a look of curiosity. "What?"

"Well I agree with you on everything." Jamie stated as he pulled the laptop off the night side table and set it on his stomach. He opened it and looked up things to do. "We could do the seaquarim?"

"Really don't want to spend the last day of our vacation looking at fish babe." Eddie stated as she shifted higher so she can see what Jamie was looking at.

"What about the art museum, or the history museum?" Jamie told her as he clicked on a couple links for an art museum and a history museum that were located within the city.

"We have better ones in New York." Eddie remarked as she smirked as she saw several photos of the museums Jamie found. She saw his look. She closed the laptop cover. "Sorry babe, maybe it's the weather bringing me down."

"Understandable, but unless the weather clears up, we're severely limited Janko." Jamie said smiling as he kissed her forehead.

Eddie smiled as a thought crossed her mind. She took the laptop and set it on the night side table. She then slide on top of Jamie and started kissing him slowly on the lips. She broke slowly away. "I have one idea to pass the time."

Jamie smiled as they kissed again this time with the kiss growing deeper and more intense. An hour and half later, Eddie and Jamie laid under the covers as Eddie stroked Jamie's chest with her hand as her head rest on his shoulder. Her hand circled the puckered wound of where Jamie was shot almost five months ago. "Hey J, did you ever seriously think on your friend's Harold offer?"

Jamie breathed in deeply as he laid his head on top of hers. "I be lying if I wasn't tempted, but I love being a cop, and I won't change it for anything. The second reason is that I wanted to be close to you."

Eddie smiled as she looked up and kissed him deeply. She again laid her head on his shoulder. "Great answer Reagan."

Jamie laughed a bit as he now climbed on top of Eddie and kissed her deeply. Her hands immediately clasped his back and moaned as she enjoyed the passion that Jamie showed. Another hour later, Jamie and Eddie were spooning together as Eddie laid in the bed looking out at the rainy outside. "Hey J, when did you know that you loved me?"

Jamie woke from a light doze at the question. "Pretty much our first week together."

Eddie smiled and rolled over wrapping her arms around him. "Took you that long. Took me about three tours to figure that out."

Jamie and Eddie smiled at each other and kissed lightly. They only broke apart as Jamie's phone rang. The number showed it was Sergeant Renzulli calling. Eddie sighed and sat up as Jamie slide his finger over the phone to answer the call. "What's up Sarge?"

Eddie looked over at Jamie as the call last only a couple minutes. At the end of it, Jamie set his phone back on the night side table. "They set a trial date for those purse snatchers."

"Any particular reason he couldn't tell you that when we got back?" Eddie replied as she laid back down and set her head on Jamie's chest.

"Who knows its Sarge, maybe he felt the need to let me know right away." Jamie answered with a sly smile that Eddie picked up on and smiled as well. "Maybe he is just seeing if we aren't too relax that we forget about work."

"That I believe. I know I am totally relaxed now." Eddie remarked as she chuckled. Then outside, the glimmer of sun peeking through the clouds caught their attention. Eddie then smiled at Jamie. "Maybe our last day won't be a waste after all."

Jamie smiled as they kissed lightly on the lips. They got up and showered together, before heading down to eat lunch in the dining room of the restaurant. They agreed on the hamburgers and fries lunch. Once lunch was over, they walked outside and down towards the beach. The wind was still blustery, but the sun was trying to make an appearance. They walked hand in hand down the beach.

"Well we can't lounge out, but we can still enjoy the beach." Eddie remarked as they walked higher up on the beach than they would have because of the wind driven waves crashing on the shore.

Jamie laughed as they continued to walk down the beach. He took in the surroundings. He then looked over at Eddie. "Could you be happy down here?"

"If I was with you, yes I could, but we both would miss the city too much." Eddie remarked as she looked over at Jamie. She stopped Jamie and stood in front of him. "Babe, I was just asking the question about the job offer because we never really talked about it. Do you seriously want to leave New York?"

"There is one thing that getting shot put into perspective Eddie." Jamie said to her taking her hands into his. He looked her deeply in the eyes. "I regret not taking the initiative sooner with us."

Eddie smiled at the comment and took her hands in his. "That's sweet Reagan, but you are avoiding the question."

Jamie knew he was cornered. "If the offer was right, maybe, but Harold's was more an attempt probably more out of fear of losing a friend. I think for me, I couldn't imaging you, me, us living anywhere else."

Eddie smiled and reached up and kissed him on the lips lightly. "That is really sweet Reagan, it is. That is why I love you."

"Love you too." Jamie replied as he took her into his arms. The sun slowly started to disappear behind the clouds again as the wind picked up. Jamie looked off into the distance. "Come on, before the next wave of rain hits."

Eddie and Jamie walked off back towards the hotel and made it inside as the rain began to fall again in earnest. Jamie sighed in disgust as the rain being driven in the wind slammed against the glass. He walked over to the attraction rack and picked at some brochures. He decided not to grab anything and walk back towards the elevator where Eddie was waiting. "Sorry, trying to find something else to do."

"Quite alright babe." Eddie replied as her phone went off. She saw the caller id. "Hello mom."

"Edit, are you and Jamie free this evening for cocktail or two?" Carla asked at the convention center as the convention was winding down and many vendors closing up their exhibits and packing them away.

Jamie nodded at Eddie. "Yes we are mom, but we cant stay up too late, because of our flight tomorrow."

"Understandable. We'll meet at the Sushi place up the block from the hotel." Carla stated. She saw her team coming with the cases and containers to pack up the exhibit. "See you around 7."

"See you then." Eddie answered ending the call with her mom and sighing as the elevator arrived. They stepped aboard. "You think Sarge will kill us if we do max overtime."

"I think so." Jamie replied with a laugh that got Eddie laughing.

After packing what they could, and relaxing in the hotel room, Jamie and Eddie took a taxi up the block because of the weather to the Katsuya South Beach. Carla was waiting for them as they exited the taxi.

"Ahh you two prompt as ever. I like that about you Jamie. Makes Edit on time." Carla said with a smile that Jamie returned.

"Hey, you want…" Eddie started to say but couldn't finished because she started laughing. "Sorry, I just couldn't pull it off. He is good about trying to be on time."

"That I am." Jamie answered as he and Eddie followed Carla into the restaurant. The place was crowded with the regulars and the people from the convention. As the hostess greeted them, Carla told her the party and the hostess led them into the restaurant. "Thank you for this Carla."

"No problem you two, besides a former client of mine owns the place." Carla told them as they arrived at the table. Eddie and Carla were seated first before Jamie sat down. Carla opened the menu. "Listen I wanted to treat you guys again for joining me. I know we didn't spend a lot of time together, but it was fun."

"Thank you mom." Eddie replied as she and Jamie looked at the menu. She looked at him. "Hey want to split something?"

"You spilt something with me." Jamie said in shock looking over at her. He held his hand to her forehead. "You sure you're…."

Eddie laughed at him. "Stop. Yes I am serious."

"You know what, what if we just get ask for the sampler and spilt that." Jamie said to Eddie who nodded at him. He shook his head. "Mark the date. Eddie Janko rather spilt a plate than eat it herself."

Eddie, Carla and Jamie laughed the joke.


	7. Leaving Paradise

**A/N: This wraps up the vacation story for Eddie and Jamie. More will follow, but need a break so I can develop my next Blue Bloods Story. The title will be Blue Bloods Fright night. Thank you everyone for your reviews.**

 **Leaving Paradise, dinner at home, and Sunday Dinner.**

 **The Lowes**

 **Miami Beach, Florida**

Jamie opened the door and brought in the luggage cart into the room so they could put their bags on it. After dinner and drinks last night, they had spent the night before finishing packing up their clothes. Once the alarm went off that morning, they got up, showered, and had a quick breakfast of individual cereals they had bought from a gas station before packing up the remainder of their stuff. Eddie saw Jamie place her suitcase on the cart from the bed. She had a pouting look on her face that Jamie noticed. He shook his head with a laugh. "A little bit sad to be leaving Miami there Eddie?"

"Take a look outside Jamie." Eddie motioned with her hand. The weather that affected the area yesterday was gone. The sun was shining bright again, but the waves were still high. A perfect day just to lounge about on the beach. "The day we leave, we get great weather again."

"Yeah I know, but unfortunately we have too." Jamie remarked as he placed his laptop bag on the cart. He then went to the bathroom to check they had grabbed everything, and checked where their phones had been placed. Satisfied they had got everything, Jamie walked over to the bed and held out his hand to Eddie. "Come on babe. We'll be back someday."

Eddie laughed as she took his hand and got off the bed. "Alright Reagan, I'm going to hold you to that."

Jamie gave her a light kiss. She walked ahead of the cart to hold open the door for him as he pushed the cart outside. Eddie herself gave the room once last sweep before joining Jamie out in the hallway. "All good."

Jamie nodded as he started to push the cart down the hallway towards the elevator. Luck on their side, an older couple was getting off, and the older gentlemen held opened the door for them. "Thank you sir."

"You're welcome." The gentlemen replied as Eddie and Jamie got on the elevator. Eddie pressed the button for the ground floor.

As the elevator doors opened, Jamie pushed the cart towards the desk where they would check out. Eddie noticed her mom standing near the doors. She walked over. "Hey mom."

"Hey baby, got everything?" Carla asked. She saw Eddie nod, so she smiled. She then noticed Jamie walking over towing the cart behind him. "Thank you both again for joining me this week."

"Not a problem Carla. If you want to join us at my family's Sunday dinner, you're more than welcome." Jamie told her getting a hug from Carla.

"I may take you up on that." Carla said as Jamie and Eddie's car pulled up to the door. The driver opened the trunk as Jamie wheeled out the luggage rack. "Wish I could fly home with you guys, but I have another convention in Tampa starting next week that I want to attend."

"It's ok mom. Call us when you get back." Eddie said to her giving her mom a kiss on the cheek as well as another hug.

"Will do sweetheart. You two have a good flight back and be safe out there." Carla told them as the driver shut the trunk on the car. Carla gave Jamie another hug and kiss. She waved as Jamie and Eddie climbed inside the car and closed the door.

 **Fort Lauderdale International Airport**

 **For Lauderdale, Florida**

An accident on I-95 caused a slight delay for the drive to the airport. As the car arrived at the terminal where Southwest was located, Eddie and Jamie weren't overly pressed for time but they did want hustle to get to security in case it was busy. Once the bags were offload, and Jamie tipped the driver, they walked inside to where ticketing was, and stood in line to check in. Once that process was completed, and bags were placed on the convertible belt, and tickets in hand, Eddie and Jamie started towards security. To their relief, security was not overly busy with people.

"Quite a feat Reagan, we will get through security without having a long wait." Eddie remarked with a smirk on her face as they made their way past the first id checkpoint.

"Yeah amazing, with a whole 45 minutes to spare." Jamie smirked right back. Eddie playfully slapped Jamie on the arm as they walked up to the scanners.

As they pasted security, they decided to forget getting something to eat in the airport and wait until they got home. As they arrived at the gate, they settled in for the short wait before boarding the flight back to New York.

"Good morning ladies and Gentlemen, this is Captain Johnson from the flight deck." The captain of the plane said as the process to finish boarding the passengers 45 minutes later was finishing. Jamie and Eddie had seats near the front just behind business class as they settled in for takeoff. "Our flight time to La Guardia will take about 3 hours, and we should be roughly on time to the airport. Current temps in New York is around 52 degrees. So settle in and enjoy the flight."

The plane departed Fort Lauderdale 10 minutes later.

 **LaGuardia International Airport**

 **Queens, New York**

Jamie and Eddie's flight landed a few minutes behind schedule because of a delay at their gate, but near enough, where they felt Hailey wouldn't be waiting for them too long. As the plane arrived at the gate, they got their stuff and proceeded to baggage claim.

"This is why I don't like flying." Eddie remarked as they stood around the baggage claim waiting for their bags to come through.

Jamie put his arms around her as she leaned back into his chest. "Part of it though, plus I don't see you as a duffle bag girl."

"Good point." Eddie laughed as the alarm letting the passengers of their flight know that their luggage was coming through. Eddie and Jamie moved towards the baggage carousel as the first bags began to come around on the carousel.

After a couple minutes, Jamie saw their bags came around. He reached down and grabbed them setting them down next to them. Eddie smiled as she picked up her purse and Jamie's computer bag. "I got your computer babe."

"Thanks hon." Jamie replied as he picked up the two big suitcases and they strated to walk towards the doors leading to the pickup area. As they walked out, they saw Hailey pulling up in her car.

"Hey you two." Hailey said as she hopped out and opened up the trunk so they could put their luggage inside the car. "How was Miami and your flight?"

"Both were very good." Eddie remarked as Jamie put the suitcases in the trunk and she placed the computer bag in beside it. She took the backseat again as Jamie took the front seat. "Did you use the flight tracker app on your phone?"

"And the computer at home too." Hailey remarked as she looked in the mirror and check on traffic before pulling out. As she started to merge with the outbound airport traffic she looked at Eddie, and Jamie. "Both of your apartments are fine, so nothing to worry about there."

"Thanks Hailey for doing that for us." Jamie replied as Hailey started towards the freeway.

Hailey waved it off and tossed a quick glance and a smile. "Not a problem."

 **Frank and Henry's House**

 **Bay Ridge, New York**

Hailey pulled up to the curb thirty minutes after picking Eddie and Jamie from the airport. They thanked her for picking them up and carrying the bags up the steps into the house where they saw Frank and Henry sitting in the living room reading books and the newspaper. Jamie set the bags down. "Hey dad, pop."

They looked up and smiled as they saw Eddie and Jamie standing in the hallway. Frank was the first one to reach them with Henry close behind. Frank hugged and kissed Eddie first. "Hey you two. Welcome home. How was Miami?"

"Warm and sunny for the most part." Eddie replied as Henry came over and gave her a hug and kiss too.

"Well you two look thoroughly tanned and rested." Henry remarked as he shook Jamie's hand next.

They followed the two Reagan men into the kitchen as Frank handed Jamie and Eddie's keys to them. "Both cars are in good shape. So what are you two going to do the rest of the day?"

"Well we are going to stop by Eddie's place, get everything that needs to situated over there done." Jamie remarked as Henry offered a beer which he decline. "Then to my place to do the same thing."

"Then from there dinner at his place." Eddie replied with a smile on her face as declined Henry's offer of a beer as well.

Henry set the beer back in the fridge. "You two coming for Sunday dinner?"

"Of course, wouldn't miss it." Eddie told them with a smile on her face. Jamie smiled as well he placed his arm around her. "Come on babe, we got a lot of unpacking to do and I also want to relax tonight too."

"You got it." Jamie answered the request. He shook his dad's and grandfather's hand. "Thanks again for watching our cars."

"Pleasure was ours. We'll walk you out." Frank told them as they followed the pair into the front hall and outside to their cars. As Eddie and Jamie climbed in Frank walked over. "We'll see you tomorrow for Sunday dinner."

"You got it." Jamie remarked. He backed out of the driveway, followed by Eddie and they pulled out to start back towards home.

A few hours later, they were eating dinner at Jamie's apartment after Eddie had picked up some clothes and a couple spare uniforms to place in Jamie's closet. Jamie was in front of the stove cooking up some chicken and Alfredo with a white wine sauce. Eddie walked in after taking a shower. "Smells good babe."

"Thanks." Jamie answered as he added the chicken to the sauce and drain the noodles. He turned and saw Eddie wearing an old Harvard shirt of his. "I was wondering where that shirt went."

"In my dresser at home." Eddie replied with a sly smile on her face. She walked up and placed her arms around Jamie. "As much as I enjoyed Miami, it's good to be home."

"Sure is." Jamie told her as he placed his arms around her. The timer went off, so Jamie broke from the embrace pulling the garlic bread out of the oven. "Get some plates and silver ware babe. Dinner in about five minutes."

Eddie smiled as she went to the cupboard to grab the plates. The next day, the entire Reagan family gathered at Frank and Henry's house to enjoy Sunday dinner together. Danny was in the kitchen craving up the roast as Linda worked on finishing the salad.

"Where are Eddie and Jamie?" Erin asked as she grabbed the rolls from the oven and set them on the island.

"Yeah, I cant wait to hear about Miami." Nicky stated as she helped with the final preparations for dinner by dishing out the butter into the serving dish. "Some friends of mine and I are thinking about going there for spring break."

"Over our dead bodies you are." Eddie remarked with a smile as they walked in the kitchen door. Everyone came up and gave the couple hugs.

"So how was Miami?" Danny asked as he went back to the roast. He looked directly at Jamie. "By the looks of it kid, you got a lot of sun."

"Execpt for Friday when it rain." Jamie remarked as he went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water and a beer for Eddie. He opened the beer first and passed it to her. "Other than that, it was pretty neat."

"Yeah it was. Got to see Little Havanna, tried some of the Cuban coffee." Eddie remarked taking a sip of the beer.

"I heard of that coffee. Great way to start your mornings." Andrew Parker, Erin's boyfriend remarked as he walked in from the living room giving a handshake to Jamie and a hug to Eddie. "A soldier of mine's family shipped him some from Miami on a regular basis."

"Oh yeah." Erin remarked as she walked over and patted Andrew on the shoulder.

"What else did you guys do?" Nicky asked.

"Saw the Dadeland mall, visited with Carla, hanged out at the beach." Jamie remarked as he sipped on the water he took from the fridge. "I had to rescue a kid from a rip current Monday."

"What?" Danny said as he placed the meat on the serving plate. He looked at Jamie. "You're on vacation and you're rescuing people?"

"It's what we do Danny." Frank said walking into the kitchen. He looked at all the people standing around. "Let's get the food out, sit down, and they can tell you the rest over dinner."

"Good idea." Eddie answered as she picked up the salad and started to carry it to the dining room. "I'm starving."

"When are you not babe?" Jamie asked her grabbing the rolls and walking towards the dining room.

The family came in and gathered around the table to enjoy a family dinner together and listen to the couple tell of their trip to Miami.


End file.
